


It Started With Plums

by aceofhearts88



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky trying to study, Don't Ask, Getting distracted, Just read, M/M, Multi, Oh the plums, Please Don't Ask, plums, with plums
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 01:14:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6883057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aceofhearts88/pseuds/aceofhearts88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's semester break and Bucky still wants to study in peace. Sam and T'Challa have other plans and bring a bowl of plums.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Started With Plums

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah...so this happened...Written purely for fun because certain things go to my head and then make a nest there and won't let me go.

The thing with not being an Avenger and not getting your money by fighting inhumans, aliens, robots and mutated animals each week, meant you had to get real work. If you added to that that you had never really gotten a fleshed out education, nor ever worked in a real job that still existed today and then went to war and spent over seventy years as a brainwashed assassin, you either got really lucky or you needed to go to school first.

Bucky Barnes had chosen the latter, because building a new life for yourself meant starting fresh, educational process being a part of it. Getting a high school diploma had been easy to what came next, choosing something to study had been a nightmare, but about three existential crisis over too many choices later Bucky had found something.

He was a college student now.

Own little apartment close to the campus and all.

And the money he had on his bank account was mostly his own. There was a scholarship from the army that Steve and Sam had wrangled him into when he had made it clear that he wanted a life entirely independent of any help from his friends, and it paid tuition and book expenses now. But the rent and whatever money he wanted to spent on himself, that came from the barista job, the walking-dogs job and the hours he threw in at the stores around the area when help was needed.

Being a super soldier, fucked up second-class serum or not, came with some advantages after all.

Being free, independent and living his own quiet life didn’t mean that he didn’t visit his friends every now and then, Steve and Sam most of all, in their shared apartment in New York.  
Just like he was at the moment, enjoying the break but also intent to get ahead of his schedule while he had the time and the peace. Sam and Steve had gladly welcomed him over when the landlord of Bucky’s apartment building had wanted to get some renovations done on the place.  
And when Steve had been called out and Sam had gone out to get groceries done, Bucky had happily planted himself on the armchair by the window with the nicest view in the living room and emerged himself in his course book.

And then Sam came back.

With a guest in tow.

Bucky didn’t really notice, waved a hand absentmindedly while his brain was completely focused on the text in front of him, the conversation of the two men in the apartment now with him washed over him like comfortable background noise. He noted at some point that they moved from the kitchen to the living room and onto the couch, side by side, unpacking something while still talking animatedly and laughing a lot.

He didn’t look up though until he got aware of a very familiar aroma, that special kind of fruity one that always cut through his brain like a sledgehammer and set everything into a single-minded narrowed focus of finding out just where and how much and how reachable.

Plums.

He caught sight of the bowl between T’Challa’s and Sam’s thighs on the couch immediately, without even having to look for it, his brain directly knowing just where to spot it. And he licked his lips in an automatic response, mouth watering at the thought, hands already twitching and then he got aware of the two sets of eyes on him.

Sam was smirking, not even trying to appear unimpressed by whatever he was planning, his hand going for another plum while he kept those burning eyes set on Bucky’s face, whose throat went dry. Whose eyes couldn’t stop staring when Sam rolled that perfect purple plum in his hand, his fingers curling around the delicate fruit with such incredibly gentleness.

How those talented fingers kept on fondling the plum as if teasing it for what was to come as he brought it up to his lips, brown eyes still only looking at Bucky. How his lips touched the plum in what could only be described as a gentle kiss, lips moving over the paring for a first glimpse of taste. Adding a tongue for more, Bucky felt his body tense up from head to toe, fingers gripping his book and notes for strength and stability.

Sam bit into the plum and the sound falling from his mouth when he tasted that first sweet moment of those juices touching his tongue and running along the insides of his mouth, it was just filthy and unfair. His eyes falling shut and his head falling back a little as he groaned, exposing his throat, and Bucky just knew he had swallowed, fingers pulling the plum back from between his lips, a tiny bit of nectar running down fruit and fingers.

Notes.

He had to concentrate on notes.

Textbook. Chemistry. 

He had to get down on…back…he had to go back to chemistry.

He got as far as tearing his eyes off of Sam and getting one single blink at his book before T’Challa moaned so deep and low that Bucky jumped, eyes snapping over to the other man sitting on the couch. Legs spread, so relaxed, nearly melted against the couch. His eyes set on Bucky as well, lazily watching him over the distance that seemed so small and so wide at the same time now.

And when had T’Challa even come back to New York? Had he been here all week already and not messaged once? Had Steve and Sam told him? Had he forgotten?

Every thought was wiped from his blurry head when the king moaned again around licking the last rest of fruity goodness of the plum he had just swallowed from his fingers, tongue and lips catching every last drop. His eyes so dark and mesmerizing and how could Bucky ever look away from them. How could he ever want to look away from this man?

Well, fingers reaching for more plums was certainly one way, two of them being rolled into a palm by quick fingers, knuckles bending just right. And then he rolled them in his hand, so gentle and careful.

Bucky blinked.

Probably passed out a moment when the blood in his brain shot south so fast his body went into overdrive.

Because suddenly T’Challa had a plum between his teeth and was leaning over to Sam who was only too willing to crawl closer, bowl of plums between them be damned, and then their lips were touching over the plum as they shared it between each other. Lips dripping with juices as they broke apart again. They chewed and swallowed and Bucky was suddenly on the edge of his seat, books and notes hastily pushed behind himself as he gaped at both men whose faces slowly morphed into teasing smirks as they turned to look at him.

No words were spoken as Sam pulled another plum from the bowl, his other arm sliding around T’Challa’s waist as the taller man kissed a path down his jaw and neck to his collarbone, hands sliding under Sam’s shirt. 

Sam held the plum out to Bucky, no misunderstanding possible, his hand was held out directly towards Bucky, his eyes looked directly at him. Question in them easy.

Do you want?

And Bucky doubted he really just meant the plum.

Or at least he really hoped Sam didn’t mean just the damn fruit, because his body was so tense it almost hurt to move, nevertheless he shifted around nervously, in hopes of sliding into a position that kept his way too tight pants from rubbing too hard against his blatant erection.

He looked up from the plum sitting so deliciously patient in Sam's palm up to the man's accessing eyes, pleading, begging and praying for more signs on what he should do. Sam cocked an eyebrow, crooked one finger and made that unmistakable 'come here' gesture.

Bucky moved as if strings were pulling him forward, one foot in front of the other in slow motion almost, his eyes switching between Sam's unwavering gaze on him and T'Challa stealing glances at him while slowly kissing along Sam's exposed collarbone.

The second he was close enough to reach for the plum, Sam snatched his hand away and stuck the plum into his mouth, Bucky was painfully aware of how his whole body twitched with mind-blowing arousal, how hard he was panting through his breaths. How sensitive his skin and mind reacted to the gentle touch of Sam's fingers on his own as he curled his hand around his, intertwining their fingers so he could pull Bucky between his open legs.

Sam tugged him down once Bucky's knees touched the edge of the couch, and just like T'Challa had done it with him before, Sam waited until Bucky wrapped his lips around the other end of the plum, teeth hungrily biting into the flesh of the fruit, swallowing the juices like a man thirsting for water in the desert.

Bucky groaned in pure pleasure and delight upon the taste, letting it vibrate right down to his stomach when Sam moved his free hand up into his hair and another hand slipped under the raised hem of his shirt, fingers stroking over skin. The stone got lost between their bodies when their lips finally touched and Bucky pressed into it with a whine for more.

Sam slid his hand down his neck and back until he could wrap it around Bucky's thigh, sliding his legs close again before pushing Bucky to straddle him. Bucky did and moved his hands to cup Sam's face, deepening the kiss and chasing Sam's mouth for more taste of those sweet plums, groaning when Sam's tongue met his, Sam's arms coming around his waist.

They broke apart breathless, but Bucky was quick in chasing for T'Challa's lips to replace Sam's, moaning in sweet delight when he could taste the fresh flavor of more plums. He pushed one hand from Sam's face to stroke over strong arms and then to softly knead the back of T'Challa's head, pulling him even more into the kiss.

He groaned against T'Challa's lips when Sam turned his face to the sight and sucked Bucky's thumb between his lips in reaction to Bucky having begun to grind down on him, needing friction so desperately and finding Sam just as hard as he was. And when T'Challa crowded closer and pressed his hips against Bucky's waist, he could feel that he hadn't been left unimpressed by all of this either.

To be continued...

**Author's Note:**

> Please don't kill me?


End file.
